


Love?

by Koayyy



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: M/M, crack-ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koayyy/pseuds/Koayyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aibou High School is known for it's high standards, but that doesn't mean all of their students are okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Ena!! I'm sorry this was so short and crack-ish? Anyway I hope you enjoy it! =u=

In the year 2030, amidst a huge, high-tech city, stood a large high school. This school is called 'Aibou High School' and is the best high school in the city. All of the privileged children go there to study.

Among the kids that could go there was the child of one of the richest families alive. He was popular for his attractiveness and gentleman-like behavior. His white and red hair will never be mistaken for another. His name is Kyouya Gaen and he is always with his subordinate, Sofia Sakharov and his 'bodyguard', ('friend') Aragami Rouga. A lot of the girls in the school are in love with this rich kid.

But a lot of the girls were also in love with a prodigy. While Kyouya got into the school with money, this prodigy was accepted into the school because of his intelligence. The blue hair and red eyes are certainly hard to miss. His name is Tasuku Ryuuenji and is also one of the more popular ones among both teachers and students.

Even though the girls are absolutely in love with them, most of them don't even try to make a move towards the two popular boys. Why's that, you ask? Well...

Tasuku was quietly walking through the corridor to get to his next class. After some revision, he was prepared for whatever the teacher's 'special quiz' was going to throw at him. The corridor was noisy enough with fans following Tasuku in his every step, but it got even noisier when a certain white and red head decided to come join the party too.

"Tasuku-kun~!" Kyouya called after the boy while running towards him. Sofia and Rouga were slowly walking behind him, seemingly used to his everyday antics.

Tasuku didn't spare him an ear and continued to walk to his destination. Until Kyouya caught up with him and stopped him by standing in front of him. The rich kid kneels down with one leg and took Tasuku's hand in his and gave a small peck on the back of it. Kyouya was going to open his mouth and proclaim his love for him again but he stopped him with another hand.

"I already know what you're going to say, and my answer is still no." Tasuku replies, a rejection very obvious in his voice. He removes his hand from Kyouya and walks away.

Kyouya doesn't move from his position. Instead, he turns just in time to see Tasuku turn a corner and disappear from his sight. Sofia and Rouga finally catch up to him and the sliver haired boy pulls Kyouya back up without a word. Meanwhile, Sofia was carrying Kyouya's books for the next lesson.

"He will be mine, no matter what!" Kyouya suddenly declares out of nowhere as he snaps out of his daze. ('Probably was watching Ryuuenji's 'handsome face' with his Kyouya vision.' Rouga thinks)

Some of the other students at the sidelines sigh and go back to whatever they were doing before the commotion happened. The three headed to class with Kyouya in a daze while being dragged by Rouga as the bell rang in the background.

This was just one of their ordinary days.


End file.
